


Daisy and Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Marriage, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil take 1 year old Daisy to visit Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy and Santa

Clint and Phil decide to take Daisy to the mall to visit Santa.  
They also want to buy presents.  
First they went to visit Santa.   
There was a long line but Daisy seemed fascinated by the lights and people.  
Finally their turn came and they put Daisy in Santa's lap.  
Daisy laughed and clapped as they clicked pictures.  
She also pulled Santa's beard.  
She gave Santa a kiss on the cheek.  
Afterwards they went shopping.  
They got Daisy toys, clothes and books.  
Phil bought Captain America comics.  
Clint bought a sweater and heaps of chocolate.  
They were going to make this Christmas very special.


End file.
